In digital cinema projectors, xenon (Xe) lamps are generally used as the major light source due to their high luminous flux and good color gamut. High pressure mercury arc lamps are not usually chosen in cinema application due to their red deficiency, however, they have very high luminous efficacy (>60 lm/W) when compared with Xe lamps (30-50 lm/W).